


Never really over

by Hizzie_Hizzie



Series: Hizzie ship month 2019 [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Free day, Friendship, Henelope are bff, hizzieshipmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hizzie_Hizzie/pseuds/Hizzie_Hizzie
Summary: Alternative universe where Penelope never found out about the merge but Hope did.





	1. Chapter 1

They were happy. They have been together for a year which they celebrated yesterday. They also said their first I love you yesterday night while they were falling asleep in each other’s arms.

They had it all.

And now, Hope was going to end it all. 

Hope was sitting in the woods, their favorite place to hang out together and just relax. Their place where they would often do nothing but admire the starry sky or enjoy each other’s presence. It was like their secret heaven on earth.

And now, Hope was going to turn it into a living hell.

She looked up at the sky and couldn’t help herself but think that the starless sky was the perfect representation of what she felt right now. Darkness. Learning that either the love of your life or her sister will die when they will turn twenty-two years old could quickly make you feel this depressed and hopeless. 

But Hope was never the type to just accept the way that the world worked, after all her birth defied every natural laws. And she definitely wasn’t going to let the Merge ruin the Saltzman twins’ future even if it meant running hers.

Hope knew what she had to do it in order to save them but she couldn’t help herself but pity herself and fear the conversation that had to happen as soon as Lizzie will join her here, that is to said in about thirsty minutes.

She had thought about this the whole day ever since this morning when she heard Alaric on the phone with Caroline and that she had called her aunt Freya to know what the hell the Merge was. In one hand, she could try to save them while still dating her but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to constantly lie to her girlfriend. As much as it hurt her, she knew that she was making the right choice.

Maybe one day when the Merge won’t be an issue, maybe then, they would be able to be back together. But right now they had to stay parted.

She looked at her watch. She only had 10 minutes before the inevitable happened.

She decided she would spent them thinking about their relationship. She thought about how Lizzie tried for years to befriend her only for her to push her away. At the time, she didn’t know why she always did that, but now she knew it was because the girl always made her slightly nervous. She remembered how when the blonde turned thirteen she stop trying and instead made sure that everyone knew how much she hated the tribid. She remembered how two years ago they suddenly were best friends after Josie finally told her twin the truth. She remembered how last year while they were sitting at this spot in the woods, Hope accidentally confessed her attraction for the blonde. She remembered how Lizzie smirked and softly smiled at the tribid before kissing her. 

‘Hope’

Hope sighed and stood up. When Lizzie noticed the frown on her girlfriend’s face, she walked closer to her but the later step away. 

Lizzie was frowning too now. ‘What’s wrong Hope?’

Hope didn’t answer and kept on looking away for the blonde.

‘Look at me Hope, please.’

When their eyes met, Hope willed her tears aways, she couldn’t cry in front of her. ‘It’s over.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘Us. Lizzie, we’re done.’

‘What? Why?’ asked Lizzie tears filling up her eyes.

‘I don’t love you, Lizzie’

‘I- I don’t understand. Yesterday you said- you said that you loved me’

‘I lied’

‘No. You can’t- you can’t do that. Hope. Please, you can’t do that. Yesterday we were happy. What happened?’ desperately asked Lizzie tears now running down her face and Hope had to turn away to hide her own tears.

‘Please, leave Lizzie. You’re embarrassing yourself.’

‘Hope. At least say it to my face if you really mean it.’

Hope silently cursed her girlfriend’s, well, ex girlfriend’s stubbornness. She turned around and directly looked into Lizzie’s eyes.

‘We’re over,’ coldly said Hope as she witness all of Lizzie’s emotions throughout her eyes; sadness, disbelief, heartbreak and finally hatred.

‘Fine,’ responded Lizzie now wearing her poker face before rapidly leaving. 

Once Hope was sure that Lizzie was away, she broke down in tears.

Lizzie was right, yesterday they were happy and now they weren’t. 

When she opened her eyes and saw the sun set, she understood that she fell asleep crying in the woods. She stood up and left. 

Once she was laying comfortably in her bed, she used her super hearing to listen to Lizzie’s heart hoping that it would appease her pain but when she noticed how quickly it beat, she knew that the blonde was crying. 

Hope suddenly started to sob again.

She hated herself for causing the blonde’s tears but she would hate herself more if she at least didn’t try to save her and Josie’s lives no matter the cost.

She closed her eyes and hoped that she will manage to get more sleep before having to face the consequences of last night.

She didn’t get this lucky as Josie loudly stormed into her bedroom, looking pissed as hell. Hope knew what was coming, she was expecting this to happen. After all, Lizzie was her sister and she had just hurt she sister. But that didn’t mean that she was ready to lose her friend too. 

‘Josie’

‘Shut up, Hope.’

Hope sat up on her bed and looked at Josie pacing around her room waiting for the girl to let her justified anger on her.

‘Why?’

‘Look Josie. I didn’t want to hurt her but I realized that I didn’t love her anymore. I thought that it was wrong for me to just stay with her after realizing it.’

‘Do you think I am stupid Hope? You don’t stay with someone for a year and then suddenly realize that you don’t have feelings for that person.’

‘You don’t have to believe me but it won’t change anything.’

‘ I really thought that you were better than that. I am disappointed.’

‘I am sorry, Josie.’

‘You shouldn’t apologize to me.’

‘Do you think that we could maybe stay friend?’

‘No, Hope. Stay away from me and my sister or next time I won’t just set your room on fire’

Josie left as quickly as she stormed into Hope’s room.

The tribid found it ironic that in order to save them she had to lose them first. She wondered if Penelope would also side with Lizzie which would make sense but she wasn’t ready to lose another friend especially not her best friend. Then she thought about her avengers squad and comprehended that all of her friends will probably ignore her after finding out about how cruel she had been to the blonde. 

She sighed and groaned when she realized that this will probably also affect her relationship with Alaric. 

Loneliness was awaiting her and she wasn’t ready for that yet. She had gotten used to always being surrounded by her friends. She closed her eyes and prayed that it would all be worth it in the end.

She knew that she couldn’t stay at the Salvatore boarding school for now. Besides, she will need the help of the most powerful witch, her aunt Freya. She stood up and started to pack her things.

Once she was done packing, she went to see Alaric in his office to inform him that she was leaving for a while.

She knocked on his door and entered. Alaric seemed surprise to see her.

‘Hey Doctor Saltzman’

‘Hi, Hope. I wasn’t expecting to see you after..well you know.’

‘About that, I just wanted to let you know that I am leaving tonight. I am going back to New Orleans. I don’t know when I’ll be back but I will, I just have to fix something first.’

‘Are you okay, Hope?’ asked Alaric and for a second she wanted to tell him the truth. Maybe together they could find a solution but she knew that he wouldn’t risk her safety especially after she jumped into Malivore. 

‘I am fine.’

‘Okay. Well have a safe trip and you know where to find me if you need help for whatever it is that you have to fix.’

‘Really? I thought that you would be mad at me.’

‘I am. Of course, I am but you know that you’re like a daughter to me.’ He explained while standing up from his chair and walking closer to Hope. ‘Be careful out there, okay?’

Hope nodded. ‘Always. Goodbye Doctor Saltzman.’

She left his office at least relief to know that he didn’t hate her. She went to her room and grabbed her suitcase.

As she was about to open the door to exit the school, someone spoke up.

‘Leaving without saying goodbye.’

Hope bit her lip at Lizzie’s coldness before tuning around.

‘I thought it would be easier.’

‘Easier for who? I would assume that it is simple to say goodbye to someone you don’t love.’

‘I still care about you Lizzie.’

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

‘Look just take this in case you need me someday.’ said Hope handing Lizzie a bracelet matching hers.

‘I don’t need you Hope. At least not anymore,’ answered Lizzie even if she took the bracelet and put it in her pocket.

‘I know.’

But I do so I won’t let the Merge destroy you, thought Hope before grabbing her suitcase and leaving. 

Lizzie stared at Hope leaving before angrily wiping away her tears and running to her room


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need a friend sometimes. Even Hope Mikaelson does.

Hope had been reading all of the books that her aunt had given her about the Gemini coven and the Merge yet she felt like she had just lost her time. She had learnt nothing useful. So with the help of her aunt Freya, she used a spell to locate books about the Gemini coven and the Merge. She had traveled all around the world for these books and for what? Nevertheless, she kept on looking and searching for more books. She knew that knowledge was power but mostly she knew that she couldn’t give up this easily especially with the burden of the twins’ future on her shoulders. 

She felt relieved to know that the twins didn’t grow up and still didn’t have to worry about the Merge. She couldn’t even imagine how this could have messed them up. She understood Caroline’s and Alaric’s choice. Ignorance was bliss. 

Sometimes she would catch herself thinking about what her life would be if only she had never heard that phone call. She would still be dating Lizzie and blissfully thinking that they still had eternity together. Every time that this thought crossed her mind she pushed it away. It was selfish to wish to have never known this information. She had to find a solution.

Five months after leaving the Salvatore boarding school, she discovered that an interesting book was hidden there all along in Alaric’s office. So she had to come back there. However she did not want people to know that she was back especially because she intended to leave as soon as she grabbed this book.

Well, she could easily go there, take it and leave without anyone noticing her, right? It wasn’t like everyone had super powers there. 

So here she was at 1am in the library after using Penelope’s favorite spell to appear out of smoke and disappear whenever and wherever she wanted to. 

She tried to move around as quietly as she could but Hope never was a lucky girl so of course she knocked out a chair and fell on her butt.

She stood up and didn’t move for a minute and used her super hearing to check if someone was coming. She let out a breath of relief when she heard no footsteps. 

As she was about to finally leave the library to go in Alaric’s office, Penelope appeared out of smoke, literally.

‘Well, look at you, the once hero of the Salvatore school now forced to hide in the shadows after leaving without saying goodbye to her best friend.’

‘Hello to you too Penelope,’ replied Hope rolling her eyes at her friend’s antics.

‘What are you doing here Hope?’

‘I was bored and decided to read a book.’

‘So instead of just going to your father’s private library in your house in New Orleans, you decided to choose a book from here?’

‘Yes.’

‘Don’t lie to me Hope.’

‘Fine. Okay, I came here because I am looking for a book in Alaric’s office. I can’t tell you more but I need you to trust me, please.’

‘Do you seriously expect me to just trust you after you left for five months without as much as a goodbye and not answering to my calls of texts?’

‘I am sorry Penelope for that, but you really have to trust me. This is a life or death situation.’

‘Fine. But you better tell me everything latter.’

‘I will, once I fix it.’

‘Okay.’

Penelope grabbed Hope’s hand, whispered a spell and soon they found themselves in Alaric’s office.

‘Here we are. Look for your book and I am just gonna sit here and wait,’ said Penelope sitting up on Alaric’s desk chair.

Hope nodded and used a spell to locate the hidden book. When she saw a light coming out of a book after her spell, she knew it was this one. 

As Hope took the book, Penelope noticed its title and made a side note to herself to ask Hope about it. After all, why would Hope go into all of this trouble for a book about her girlfriend’s coven.

‘That’s it?’

‘Yes.’

Penelope nodded and offered the tribid her hand. The latter grabbed it and soon they were in the woods.

Under the light of the moonlight, Penelope couldn’t help but notice the bags under her friend’s eyes.

‘Are you okay? You seem restless,’ asked Penelope concerned.

‘I guess I am.’ Hope sighed tiredly. 

The raven-haired witch pulled the tribid into a hug, somehow she felt like she might need it. And she wasn’t wrong as the auburn-haired girl held her tighter. ‘What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything right?’

Hope pulled away and look at her friend, deciding whether she should tell her or not.

‘Is this about Lizzie?’

‘Let’s sat down,’ said Hope before sliding down next to a tree trunk and Penelope followed. ‘How is she?’

‘She’s getting better. She’s trying to move on. She’s mainly focusing on school.’

‘Does she hate me?’

‘She’s just confused. And so I am. I know you love her. So why did you break up with her so unexpectedly?’

‘I had to.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I discovered that something called the Merge is going to happen once the twins turn twenty-two. It’s a Gemini Coven thing. Basically it’s a battle that twins go through in order to see who is the stronger one so that they can run the coven. The stronger lives and the weaker twin dies.’

‘What? But their coven is dead. There’s no coven to run.’

‘I know.’

‘They don’t have to do it. Can’t they just refuse?’

‘It doesn’t work like that. It’s inevitable or so they say. I am trying to find a solution to avoid it, that’s why I had to break up with her and leave. I have been traveling all around the world searching for answers.’

‘Well, did you find something?’

‘Not yet. Also you can’t tell neither Josie nor Lizzie about this. You hear me. I don’t want them to have to feel like their time is counted.’

‘Isn’t it thought? I think that they should know.’

‘Penelope please don’t. Caroline is trying to find a solution that’s why she’s not around and so am I. Let them be free from this burden. I assure you it’s better this way. Knowing it sucks.’ Hope looked away sighing. 

‘Then, let me come with you.Together we might find a solution.’

Hope looked back at Penelope and frowned. ‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘Penelope you have to stay here with them. I need you to have their backs, to look after them. Who knows if Alaric decides to tell them while I am gone. I fear that they might want to sacrifice themselves for each other. We can’t let them believe that they have no future because of this Merge thing. There are only 17 years old. We still have five years. I am sure I will have a solution sooner. Trust me Penelope.’

Penelope stared at her friend and nodded complying. ‘Okay but you better keep me updated.’

‘I promise you I will.’

‘Okay.’

Hope stared at her friend while the latter was looking up at the sky. Hope could see the despair and pain in Penelope’s eyes.

‘Can you tell me more about all of this please?’ Asked Penelope worriedly and Hope nodded before telling the girl everything that she knew.

They stayed the whole night up until the sun rose.

‘I guess it’s time for me to go.’

‘Be careful.’

They hugged each other one last time before Penelope witnessed her friend magically disappear.

Penelope knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep so she chose to just lay next to Josie. She entered the twin’s room and noticed that the blonde had already left for her training session with Rafael. She laid next to Josie and wrapped her arms around her. When the latter woke up, Penelope was fast asleep. Josie kissed her girlfriend cheek and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos and comment are appreciated! You can find me  
on twitter if you wanna talk about hizzie or legacies @hizzieendgame


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gets in trouble and well she can always count on her friends to come and rescue her. 
> 
> Or Hope and Lizzie finally talk.

Caroline had been traveling across the world, busy with meeting powerful beings, witches, vampires who may know something that she didn’t about the Gemini coven and the Merge. Often, she would use money as a way to get what she wanted from them, and it worked for her just fine even though years passed and she still didn’t know anything that could prevent the Merge from happening.

Hope, however, had a different approach. The tribid would use her name as a way to provoke fear in the person she was talking to. Indeed, she knew that her name brought fear. Everyone knew about the originals. Everyone feared the Mikaelsons. Hope used to hate that but she found it quite useful these days. Well, until she messed with the wrong person, a witch whose family died in the hands of her father a few years ago. 

And as powerful as Hope was, she was still young and had a lot to learn yet which could explain how she found herself in this situation. Gasping for air as she felt the witch’s magic strangled her form afar. She felt herself losing consciousness. She knew this was it. She was going to join her family. At a point in her life this would have made her happy but as she felt her body begging for air, she knew that she had to keep on fighting. She knew that she couldn’t give up. This wasn’t about her, this was about the twins’ future, this was about her promise to Penelope. She couldn’t die when she hadn’t accomplished her mission.

So she did something stupid, she send a magical signal to her bracelet connected to Lizzie’s one. She didn’t know what she expected to happen after doing that but she definitely didn’t expect Penelope and Lizzie to appear a few seconds later and knock the witch against the wall making her magical grip on Hope’s throat stop. 

And as she was about to fall into unconsciousness, she desperately whispered Lizzie’s name. She saw blue eyes and blonde locks before being surrounded by darkness.

When she woke up, she was back in the Salvatore Boarding School. She looked around her and realized that it was her room, well at least what used to be her room, she hadn’t set a foot here in ten months. 

On her desk chair next to the window sat Lizzie. She was asleep so Hope took advantage of that fact and looked at her, really looked at her. She hadn’t seen her in almost a year. She had missed her so much. She let herself wishfully stare at the witch’s lips and sighed. She remembered how ten months ago, she could still kiss the blonde, still tenderly touch the blonde’s check, still let her fingers run down Lizzie’s beautiful and soft hair.

Staring at Lizzie reminded Hope of her quest. As she sat up and readied herself to leave without waking up the blonde, the door of her room opened and Penelope came in with food and a bottle of water. 

‘Finally, you’re awake. Do you want some water?’

Hope nodded and Penelope threw her the bottle. She caught it and drank. ‘Thank you.’

‘It’s just water.’

‘I mean thank you for saving my life.’

‘You would have done the same thing for me.’

‘About that. Care to explain how did you get into that mess,’ asked Lizzie now awake.

‘It’s complicated.’

‘Isn’t it always with you?’

As Hope was about to respond, she felt once again her lungs in dire need of air. She gasped and Lizzie and Penelope rushed toward her.

‘Protective spell,’ whispered Hope.

Lizzie grabbed Hope’s hand and siphoned magic from her before casting the spell. Hope closed her eyes focused on breathing or so that was what Penelope and Lizzie assumed. Hope was actually trying to enjoyed the feeling procured by Lizzie using her magic. She had forgotten how amazing and emotional giving her magic away to Lizzie felt.

‘Are you okay?’ asked Lizzie brushing Hope’s hair behind her ear before tenderly touching her cheek. Hope couldn’t help herself but lean on Lizzie’s touch. She had missed this, her, her touch, her magic and everything that connected her to the blonde.

Lizzie pulled away and Hope tried to hide her disappointment.

‘What did you do to this witch to upset her to this point?’ Asked Penelope worried at Hope almost dying twice because of this witch.

‘My dad killed her whole family. I guess blood must have blood.’

‘Oh.’

‘You should rest before dinner,’ spoke up Lizzie standing up ready to leave the room.

‘Thank you for saving my life twice.’

‘No problem.’

As Lizzie was about to open the room and leave, Hope called out her name and so she turned around waiting for what Hope had to say.

‘How did you guys got there so rapidly?’

‘We located your magic after we noticed Lizzie’s bracelet glowing,’ explained Penelope.

‘You wear the bracelet I gave you?’ asked Hope. She had assumed that Lizzie probably had thrown it away especially with how she broke up with her. Maybe she didn’t hate her after all.

‘Goodbye Hope,’ said Lizzie just before leaving the room.

Once Lizzie left, Penelope sat next to Hope on her bed.

‘Are you going to stay a little?’

‘Actually I should leave now and go deal with this witch before she gets the best of me.’

‘Be careful, Hope.’

‘Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.’

‘Remember the goal is to save everyone. Not die trying to do so.’

‘Take care Penelope.’

And just like that the auburn-haired girl was gone.

Lizzie came back when she realized that she left her phone on Hope’s desk. 

‘She just left,’ affirmed Penelope when she saw Lizzie staring at the bed where Hope laid a few minutes ago.

‘You didn’t tell her about me and Rafael, right?’ Asked Lizzie.

‘No. I promised you I wouldn’t Lizzie. I am a woman of my words.’

‘Okay. Thank you.’

‘I still don’t understand why you don’t want her to know.’

‘It’s better this way. Besides she’s no longer a part of my life so she doesn’t need to know.’

‘Do you still love her?’

‘No.’

‘This bracelet on your wrist says otherwise.’

‘Go annoy someone else, Satan.’

Lizzie left the room once again.

Penelope sighed. If only she knew that Hope never stopped loving her, thought the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always! You can find me on twitter if you wanna talk! @hizzieendgame


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline and Hope were searching for the same thing so it was obvious that they would cross paths. It was really just a matter of time. 

And the timing was quite perfect when it happened. 

As previously stated, Hope often got herself in dangerous positions. Still, she had managed to get out alive either alone or with sometimes the help of a raven haired witch who never turned down the possibility of helping Hope find a way to end this curse even if it meant going back to the Salvatore Boarding School with way more than just scratches and heroic tales that won’t be told.

Caroline had heard a lot about an angry witch searching for answers all around the world. She was curious to met this person who shared the same aim. Finding Hope unconscious in the middle of the Egyptian Sahara bleeding was utterly a surprise. 

She knew that the tribid had left the school in order to go back to New Orleans after her break up with Lizzie. So finding out that she only left to try to save her daughters’ lives was unexpected.

Especially when she knew how badly their breakup had hurt her beloved daughter. But she understood her. Hope’s actions were lead by love. She knew how powerful love was, she had once been in love too, with no one else than Hope’s father. 

Nevertheless, she didn’t want anyone else to carry the burden of fixing the merge, especially not a teenager, no matter how powerful her blood made her. So she tried to persuade the tribid to go back to the Salvatore School but the latter refused claiming that she was still studying while looking out for a solution. 

After thinking about it, Caroline decided that she should team up with Hope instead of letting her go on her own. That way she could protect Klaus’s daughter. She wouldn’t forgive herself if Hope died trying to save her daughters. 

So, together they wandered around the world. Caroline already loved Hope when she was dating her daughter. Spending almost all of her time with her was a delight even if she had wished it was under other circumstances. She also tried her best to be here for hope. She knew the girl was still mourning her parents’ and uncle’s death. She herself had to deal with losing her family so she made it her top priority to take care of her when her demons would come back to haunt her.

Hope was grateful that she crossed Caroline’s path, it made her feel less lonely. She also loved it when Caroline would recount stories about her father. She could tell that Caroline did sincerely love her father. She could see it in the way that she smiled whenever she talked about it and in the way that her eyes sparkled when she would share with Hope her memories with him. 

She also enjoyed it when Caroline would show her young pictures of the twins and tell her about their times together before the vampire had to leave them behind because the Merge seemed closer and closer.

Sometimes, it would be the other way around. Hope would be the one narrating stories about her time with the twins but mostly about Lizzie. Caroline could too tell that Hope loved Lizzie. It made her happy to know that no matter what, her daughter had at least known such a pure and authentic love just like she once did.

Caroline had loved the pictures of Hope wearing her dress. Somehow, the universe made sure that this dress brought by Klaus would end up in his daughter’s hands.

Maybe Hope and Lizzie could have what she and Klaus couldn’t. But first they had to assure their future. 

Which they did. It took them a while but they had managed to finally find a way to prevent the Merge from happening. 

In the meanwhile, Hope had graduated high school and so did the kids in the Salvatore school. Most of them stayed as the school improved and welcomes college students. Most of them chose to go to college there while Hope decided to focus on the merge. She was twenty years old  
When she finally set a foot back in Mystic fall, one week after Caroline. She had to stop by New Orleans to pay a visit to her family.

When she came back, she thought she could just go back to the way things were two years ago.

She was wrong. Oh, how wrong she was.

The first thing that she saw when she arrived was Rafael kissing Lizzie goodbye as the latter was on her way to her chemistry class. The second thing she saw was a worried Penelope hurriedly walking towards her.

Hope didn’t wait for Penelope, instead, she turned around and ran into the woods. She turned into her wolf side and ran and ran until she couldn’t take in. She howled her pain away. Penelope heard her but decided to just let her be for now.

Hope didn’t sleep that night. In fact she didn’t came back to her room, she just wandered in the woods until she found herself sitting at the exact same spot where she ended her relationship with Lizzie. 

As she felt her heart breaking down into pieces, she started wishing that she never left, that she never broke Lizzie’s heart first. But it was selfish so she willed this thought away.

She looked up at the sky. It wasn’t all dark. She could spot some stars shining and it help her remembered why she did what she did two years ago. She may be completely heartbroken but Lizzie wasn’t. Lizzie was happy and she won’t have to go through that damn curse. 

That was all that Hope ever wanted. 

So she smiled. Lizzie was safe. That was all that mattered. 

Hope grew up surrounded by pain. She was barely five years old when she forced her family away. She was only fifteen when she lost both of her parents and uncle. She was only seventeen when she spend a month in Malivore forgotten by all. She had known pain her whole life. She could take it as long as Lizzie was happy.

But she couldn’t be able to see Lizzie be happy with someone else without feeling bitterness knowing that once upon a day she was happy with her and now Rafael was. Now, he was the one able to make her smile, to make her laugh, to kiss her, to hold her and to love her. 

She didn’t think she deserved that much agony and torment. So once the ritual will be performed and the twins will be safe, she’ll be gone. She didn’t belong here anymore.

Two years was a long time. Everything changed; people, things, and sometimes even feelings. It didn’t matter anyway, in a week there will be a major celestial event which will allow them to be more powerful to perform the spell.

-

Hope was awoken by Caroline softly shaking her. She looked at her confused as to where she was and why she was here. then, she remembered everything and it was like she could once again feel her heart breaking down.

‘Hey sweetie. I was looking for you and Penelope mentioned that the last time she saw you was in the woods.’

Hope simply nodded. She wasn’t sure she could talk after all this howling and crying last night.

‘I am sorry Hope. I know how much you love her.’

‘It’s okay.’

‘It doesn’t look like it. You don’t have to pretend to be fine around me, Hope.’

‘It’s just that-that… I don’t know somehow I thought that Lizzie will welcome me with open arms. I should have known better. I guess I just thought that our love would have survive in spite of our time away.’

‘She doesn’t know that you left for her. Maybe if you tell her it could change everything.’

‘She’s happy. She’s happy with him. I can’t take that away from her. Please don’t tell her that I helped. I know I told you to mention nothing because I wanted to explain it to her. But I guess it’s useless now.’

Caroline looked at Hope and saw the pain and the despair in her blue eyes. She recognized this sorrow. She had felt it too. She pulled the young woman in her arms and Hope let herself cry freely in Caroline arms.

‘No matter what happens with Lizzie. I want you to know that I am here for you. No matter what, okay?’

Hope held her tighter. 

She wasn’t as alone as she thought after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night, Hope got a phone call from one of the powerful witches they had met in their travels. It was two days before Hope, Caroline and the twins were going to cast the spell that should set them free by destroying their connection to the Gemini coven which will prevent the merge from happening. 

The witch informed her that she had found more information about that spell. Unfortunately, it was bad news. Indeed, the witch told her that killing this magical connection between the twins and the coven was equal to killing a life. And magic always obeyed the world’s order which meant that to equal this death someone else had to die. Something along the line of blood must have blood.

Hope thanked the witch before hanging up the phone. She stayed up all night trying to find a solution, a loophole that didn’t include someone having to sacrifice themselves to save the twins. But she failed to do so. And at dawn tiredness took over her body and Hope fell asleep.

She woke up hours later, confused until memories of last night or rather her dream flashed before her eyes. She saw herself in the world of the dead where she last saw her mother. This time she met her dad, he was happy with Camille, his usual smirk replaced by a sweet and tender smile. She closed her eyes in hope to engrave this picture of her father happy in her mind for darker times. A tear run down her smile, she wiled it away and looked up at the shinning sky through her window and smiled when she suddenly remembered her conversation with her dad. Of course, even from beyond, her family managed to help her. They would always be there for her. Always and forever. She wasn’t sure if this was just a dream of it was real but all that mattered to her was that she now knew how to still make the spell work.

-

Hope was sitting alone, drinking some vodka. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that Penelope had entered the kitchen until the latter sat next to her and grabbed the bottle to pour some of it in her glass. 

Hope faked a smile but Penelope could see the pain through her red eyes, she’d definitely been crying. ‘How are you?’

Hope chuckled bitterly. ‘How am I. Well, let’s see, everyone here hates me. The love of my life is in love with somebody else. What else? Oh yeah, I am also going to outlive everyone I love.’ Hope took a sip of her drink. 

Penelope's eyes widened in surprise. ‘You’re going to what? Hope what are you talking about?’

Hope smiled at her friend. ‘Don’t worry, Pen. It will all make sense tomorrow.’ 

Penelope held Hope’s face still. ‘You’re drunk, aren’t you?’ She frowned and stared at her friend with worry.

‘Yes, ma’am.’ 

Penelope let go of Hope's face and took Hope’s bottle of alcohol away. ‘You’ve been drinking a lot ever since you came back. Wanna talk about it?’

Hope groaned and tried to get her drink back but Penelope didn’t let her do so. ‘You’ve had enough of this. Besides, it won’t take the pain away Hope.’

Hope looked away and sighed. ‘I know.’ Hope rested her head on Penelope’s shoulder and the brunette wrapped her arms protectively around the tribrid. ‘When did this thing with Rafael started?’

Penelope gulped. Hope wasn’t going to like the answer. ‘They started seeing each other just before the incident with the witch.’

‘Oh. So it’s been more than a year. I guess it didn’t take her too long to move on. Maybe I should have too.’ 

Penelope felt Hope’s tears soaking her shirt. 

‘She’s been avoiding me. Not even sparing me a glance.’

Penelope held her tighter. She didn’t know what else to do. For once, Penelope felt powerless with her best friend heartbroken in her arms. 

‘She’s happy with him, right?’ Hope asked the question that had been haunting her ever since she first saw her with him. 

‘She is.’

Hope sobbed. Selfishly, she had hoped that Penelope would tell her that Lizzie wasn’t. That it was just a meaningless relationship, something to pass the time. 

Penelope stood up and offered her hand to Hope. ‘Come on, it’s late we should go back to your room.’ 

Hope held her hand. ‘Are you staying with me?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘What about Josie?’ 

‘She won’t mind. Besides, I’ve missed you so don’t be surprised if I am not letting go of you tonight.’

Hope squeezed her hand. ‘I love you Pen.’ 

-

Hope looked at the twins, Penelope, and Caroline who were settled around the fire pit. ‘Shall we start?’

Caroline gulped before nodding. 

‘Okay.’ Hope smiled at the twins. ‘Let’s do as we practice earlier. We just have to hold hands and repeat the spell. Then, it will all be fine. Are you ready?’ 

Josie nodded and Lizzie looked up at Hope before smiling at the tribrid. ‘Yes, we are.’ Lizzie grabbed her sister’s hand and moved closer to Hope. 

Hope shared one last meaningful look with Penelope before focusing on the task at hand.

Once they were all holding hands they started chanting the spell. ‘Pretium vitae finiendae vinculum!’ Louder and louder until blue light emerged from Hope’s body and went through the twins’. As soon as the blue light disappeared, Hope fell and just like that, she lay on the floor lifeless.

Lizzie was the first one to react. She ran towards Hope’s body and tried to find a heartbeat but failed to do so. Tears ran down her face upon the realization of Hope’s death. She looked up as her mother sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms. 

Lizzie whimpered. ’She can’t be dead. There must be something we can do to.’

Penelope put her hand on Lizzie’s shoulder to gain her attention. ‘You’re wrong.’ Lizzie stared at her confused so Penelope continued. ‘Hope is a tribid. She will wake up soon thirty for blood.’ 

Josie glared at the bottle of blood that Penelope was holding in her hands. ‘You knew that this would happen.’ She was now staring hard at her girlfriend. ‘How could you let her sacrifice herself for us?’

Penelope shook her head. ‘It was her choice. Besides, there is no such thing as stopping her stubborn ass. She is a Mikaelson after all.’

Silence took over as they all waited for her to wake up. Josie was pacing around the room, Lizzie was sitting on the floor with Hope’s head on her laps while Penelope and Caroline were whispering to each other.

Hope stood up, faster than ever, leaving a surprised Lizzie behind as she moved closer to Penelope. The latter handed her the bottle and she gulped the non-human blood.

And with a blink of an eye, she was gone. 

Dark eyes no longer blue, that was the last thing Lizzie saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it, as always kudos and comments are appreciated. I'll be posting chapter 6 tomorrow which is very very short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I was supposed to post this a few days ago but I was sick. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter of this fic!!

Lizzie stood up. ’Did she just run away?’ 

Penelope nodded now holding an empty bottle. ‘She sure did.’

Josie grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. ‘She’ll come back, right?’

‘I-I truly don’t know.’ Penelope sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

‘She can’t just run away!’ 

‘Yes, she can, Lizzie. She just turned into a vampire. Everything that she hears and feels is now stronger than ever. It isn’t easy.’ Lizzie looked down and Caroline continued. ‘Let’s call it a night. You all go back to your dorms and I am going to look after her. Okay?’

Penelope wanted to complain but remained silent as Caroline raised an eyebrow, challenging her to disobey her order. She sighed and hoped that her best friend will be fine. 

-

‘Hope!’ Caroline yelled in the woods. ‘I know you can hear me. Just please, let’s talk a little.’

Caroline sighed when she didn’t hear an answer but then Hope appeared in front of her. Before Caroline could say anything, Hope hugged her so desperately that it broke Caroline’s heart. 

‘Let sit down.’

Hope nodded and sat next to Caroline. ‘I wrote a letter and left it in Lizzie’s room.’

‘That’s good. Did you explain why you left her two years ago?’

‘Yes.’

‘Do you think it could change something?’

‘It depends on Lizzie. I don’t want to ruin what she has with Rafael. They seem happy.’

Caroline hummed. ’Perhaps you should talk to her, face to face. It’s always better.’

Hope looked down. ‘I don’t know if I can. Especially because of this, everything is just stronger. I am afraid my sadness might turn me into an angry mess and that I will end up hurting people, just like my dad.’

‘Sweetie. I know your father didn’t always know how to deal with his emotions, but you’re not him. You’re the best of your mom and dad. Besides, you can count on me. I can help you learn how to be a good vampire. I became a vampire when I was a teenager too, I know how hard it is.’

‘Really? You would do that for me.’

‘Of course, Hope. You saved my daughters, I’m always going to be grateful. Besides, all this time spent together brought us closer, you’re like a daughter to me.’

Hope willed and tears away and thanked her. 

They both stared at the sky in silence until Caroline spoke up.

‘Do you still plan on leaving?’

Hope nodded.

‘Where are you going?’

‘New Orleans.’

‘Well, I guess its time to visit the Mikaelsons. I haven’t set a foot in this goddamn city for ages now.’ Caroline smirked and Hope could only return her smile.

-

Dear Lizzie,

I am sure you have plenty of questions, questions that I should have answered years ago. I know that you must hate me for what I did two years ago. I would too. You must believe me when I say that it was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life but it was a choice, a choice that I would make all over again if it means you and Josie not having to go through the merge. Many times, I have regretted that choice because of the loneliness, the pain, and the heartache that it caused. But not today, today I am proud to say that the merge isn’t an issue anymore. Today I can finally breathe. Today, I am happy to know that your future isn’t in danger. But I won’t lie and say that I am complete. I will never be without you. I still love you. But I know that you no longer look at me as you used to, in fact, you don’t even acknowledge me. You love someone else and I can see that he makes you happy. Just know that my love for you will never die. Know that I’ll be waiting for you, forever and always. Know that I plan on being your first and last love.

Yours only.

Everything made more sense now. Everything that Hope did since breaking up with her was for Josie and her. Hope had sacrificed two years of her life to find a solution to prevent the merge from happening. She had lost friends and time for her. 

She looked up at the sky full of stars and took a deep breath. The smell of the wood calmed her down a little like it always did. She had run here to read peacefully Hope’s letter. She didn’t know why she felt like she was hiding this from Rafael. Or maybe she did. Perhaps, as soon as her eyes laid on Hope’s handwriting on the paper, she knew that this could change everything, that this was more than a letter, this was a promise. Hope’s promise to never stop loving her. Hope’s engagement to never give up on her. 

She read all over again the letter and groaned. This made everything harder. Selfishly, she wished that Hope never wrote this letter because maybe then she wouldn’t feel so confused and lost. She now had a choice to make between Rafael and Hope. A choice she didn’t know she had minutes ago because Hope’s love for her was kept a secret for years. 

She sighed. She was in a relationship with Rafael. She was happy with him. He had been there since that dreadful night when he found her drunk and crying in the kitchen. He had helped her heal her broken heart and move on from Hope but had she? 

She couldn’t help but think about how her heart stopped beating as soon as Hope’s heart did too, how the sight of a dead Hope Mikaelson had made tears ran down her face endlessly, how her reaction was to run towards her, how she felt like suddenly nothing mattered more than Hope. 

And this train of thought only made Lizzie realize one thing that she was sure she already knew but chose to ignore; no matter who she loved, she will never love someone the way that she loved Hope. No one would sacrifice her life, her mortality for her. No one but Hope Mikaelson.

Then, she noticed blue eyes staring at her. She had drowned too many times in these ocean eyes not to recognize who they belonged to. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands became sweaty. She felt like someone was pushing her closer to Hope but she fought it hard. Her hands itched with the desire to touch her, to feel her, to make sure that this was real. Lizzie would be lying to say that the soft smile on Hope’s face didn’t cause hers. And so they stared at each other until Lizzie couldn’t fight over Hope’s pull on her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! I’ll post a new chapter tomorrow. Comment and kudos are appreciated! You can find me on twitter @hizzieendgame


End file.
